benidormfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Garvey
1 causes trouble when he sets one of Madge's magazine on fire! When he goes swimming he nearly drowns and needs to be lifted out the pool by Geoff Maltby (Johnny Vegas). When Michael finds out his sister, Chantelle Garvey (Hannah Hobley) is pregnant he keeps winding her up by asking silly questions. Telle stops Michael from annoying her by telling him their was a monster in the pool! This made Michael too scared to go into the pool until his parents told them Telle was lying. Michael kept begging his dad, Mick Garvey (Steve Pemberton) to go to the beach although he refused because he didn't want to spend any money. He eventually decides to take them when they win the pub quiz to shut Michael up. On the way to the beach Mick brought some farting powder which made Michael poo in the pool! In series 2 Madge's new 'boyfriend' Mel Harvey (Geoffrey Hutchings) brings the Garveys back to Benidorm. Michael is fond of Mel so gets quite excited when he proposes to Madge. He annoys his father when he keeps calling Mel "Grandad". Michael spends most the season playing his portable game console however his family does take him to see a pull fight. He also takes part of an arm wrestling contest where he loses to "The Oracle". Michael gets upset when Mick gets arrested for knocking Mel out. Jacqueline Stewart (Janine Duvitski) tells him that Mel has probably died and his farther was going to die in prison! Series 3 Michael is not excited for his holiday this year as his grandma told him the boogeyman was coming after him! Michael's holiday got worse when they go to the waterfalls of Callosa. Martin Weedon (Nicholas Burns) lost his clothes and uses Michael to cover up his privates! In the 4th episode Michael sings karaoke however his family have the suspicion he might be gay! In the final episode of the series Michael gets upset when Mel and Madge move to Spain and wants to move with them. Christmas Special The Garveys arrive at Benidorm to spend Christmas with Madge and Mel at their luxurious villa. when they arrive their is no sign of Mel! He tells the Garveys that he was working in Morocco, but it turns out he was in hospital in a critical condition. Whilst at the Benidorm Palace, the Garveys received a heartbreaking phone call when the nurse pronounced Mel dead! Series 4 The Garveys are back in Benidorm to discover that Madge has mysteriously disappeared with her villa sold to Cilla Black! His parents leave him at the Solana for a few minutes. He hears Sam Wood (Shelley Longworth) and Natalie Jones (Kathryn Drysdale) listening to some music and goes over to speak to the. Sam decides to give Michael a lap dance but when his mother, Janice Garvey (Siobhan Finneran), returns she throws Sam in the pool. They find Madge who is up to her eye balls in debt and has some nasty gangsters after her! Whilst his family go and sort out Madge's debts they leave Michael with Noreen Maltby (Elsie Kelly). His family take Michael to the water park where they meet Pauline Mamood (Selina Griffiths) who has a strange encounter with Mick! Also in the season Michael gets his first taste of holiday romance! In the final episode when Madge buys a bar in Benidorm her whole family decides to stay. Series 5 The bar opened in Series 4 did not work out so they come back a year later on holiday however Michael is very moody because his dad needed to stay at home and sort stuff out at the sun bed shops. His attitude changes drastically as he becomes rude and disrespectful. When Mick arrives he soon cheers up as he takes him on a stag party! Liam Conroy (Adam Gillen) takes Michael out with a bunch of Olympic swimmers however when they all go on a boat Liam needs to leave Michael with Trudy (Michelle Butterly). Michael sees Madge get dragged into a car by a strange man who he believes is an organ thief! He and his family go after them and they find out the man is in fact Mohammed Mohammed who dragged Madge into the car. He claims to be a business partner of Mel but on the day he was suppose to marry Madge, Michael sees him on a commercial and finds out hes a con man! In the final episode of the series Mick reveals to the rest of the Garveys that all the sunbed shops Mel left them have been destroyed by fire! Madge is bitterly angry and turns on Mick, but Michael denounces her! To bring his family back together he decides to sing a song for them on karaoke.Which then sends his mother and grandmother in tears which led to who proud they where of him ! Series 6 In this season his dad gets arrested when passport control mistakes some tanning pills for drugs! Whilst his mum is away at the airport trying to get his dad out of prison Michael is left alone at the Solona. He makes friends with Tiger Dyke (Danny Walters) who is a bad influence on Michael! He takes him out drinking and makes him get a tattoo! Wow, what a cunt! This causes conflict between the Garveys and Dykes and Madge wants Michael to stop hanging out with Tiger however he ignores her. Tiger makes Michael rob the tanning pills and hotel wrist bands so they can sell to make money. He uses the money to buy his family gifts to apologize for getting a tattoo but Madge gets suspicious and wonders where he got the money from. In the 4th episode Michael falls out with Tiger when he makes him lose all his money during a volley ball bet however the make up later in the season. They go to the beach where they meet Elena, who they are both attracted to. It is revealed that she likes Michael more than Tiger, who is reluctant to accept this and attempts to steal Elena from Michael! On the last day of the holiday things don't look like their going to get better between the Dkyes and Garveys so Michael tries to bring them together because he still wants to stay friends with Tiger. When he manages to revolve the conflict between the Dykes and Garveys Tiger realizes it is wrong to steal Elena from him therefore he lets Michael go on a date with Elena. Series 7 The Garveys are worried Madge is being stalked! They meet a guy called Buck A. Roo who reveals that Madge is about to inherit millions from the Collins family however they believe its a fraud so they tell him to go away! Les Conroy (Tim Healy) does some research on Buck A. Roo which finds out he was telling the truth. Therefore Madge and the Garvey's go after him and they all leave to go to Las Vegas!Category:Male Characters Category:Present Characters Category:2007 Introductions Category:Garvey Family Category:How old is he